


The Things You Never Expect

by pieceofmysanversharto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, alien child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: [prompt from tumblr anon: Future married Maggie and Alex deciding to adopt an Alien child that Maggie found on a case. I just want to see Maggie being amazing with the child and Alex being really impressed.]newest chapter: Jamie goes to Kara's for a sleepover. Alex and Maggie get some alone time. Jamie has a panic attack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had time to write today! Alex and Maggie with kids just warms my heart. They're so in love and so happy. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Maggie picked up her phone, knowing exactly who she needed to call.

"Danvers?"

"Sawyer. What's up?" Alex responded cheerily on the other end, instinctively playing with the wedding band on her finger when she heard her wife's voice. 

"Look, I need you to come down to the station. Some of the guys picked up an alien when they were out on patrol, and I need you to come take them to the DEO."

"Maggie, I know I said I'd do anything for the NCPD, but we're in the middle of something big over here. I can't leave. I'll send another agent over."

"No! Alex, I need it to be you." Maggie pleaded.

"Maggie, really, I can't. Not right now."

"She's just a kid, Alex. I- I can't send her with just anyone. She's so small and so scared. I need to send her with someone I trust. And that's you. That's only you."

Alex heard the love in Maggie's voice, and knew that she wouldn't be pushing this hard unless she felt strongly about this.

"Ok, Maggie, I'll be there when I can. I don't know when that'll be though. Can you keep an eye on her until I get there?"

"Yeah, I'll watch her. She'll be safe with me. Thank you, Alex. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. I'll be there as soon as I can."

\----

It was a few hours later when Alex was finally able to sneak away from the DEO to get over to the precinct. She found Maggie on the couch in the officer's lounge, with a small child's arms wrapped around her neck. The child was fast asleep.

"Hey," Alex said softly when she entered the room.

"Hey," Maggie whispered back. "She just fell asleep. We haven't been able to find out what species she is, but we think she's around 8 years old. And she won't give us a name either."

"Can I come sit?" 

"Yeah. Just move slowly and quietly. I don't want to wake her and scare her."

Alex gently lowered herself onto the couch next to Maggie. She took one of Maggie's hands in her own, and brought it to her lips. The child stirred at the movement. The initial terror in her eyes disappeared when she saw Maggie holding Alex's hand. If Maggie trusted this strange new person, than she would too. Maggie hadn't trusted anyone else in the precinct to come near her, so since this person was even just in the same room, she must be good. 

"Hey, sleepy head. We're going to take you somewhere safe, ok?" Maggie said.

The little girl just stared at Alex, waiting to find out who she was. 

"My name is Alex." she said softly. "Maggie is my wife, and she trusts me to bring you somewhere safe. I work for an organization called the DEO. They're going to keep you safe. We're going to take you there, but we're going to need you to tell us your name. You can call me Alex, or Al if you want. What can I call you?"

In the few hours she had known her, the little girl had come to trust Maggie, so she looked up at her, arms still around her neck, as if to ask permission. Maggie nodded gently. The little girl climbed from Maggie's lap into Alex's and took her hand like Maggie had, to try and show her trust to this new person. She leaned into Alex's chest and started to speak.

"Alex..." she said hesitantly. "No, Al. I like Al. You can call me Jamie." 

"Well then Jamie, let's go visit the DEO."

\----

Once they got to the DEO, they walked into the building, Jamie walking between them and holding both of their hands. She had gotten a little more talkative in the car, and had told them what she knew. Her parents were gone, she doesn't remember what planet she's from but it's not earth, and she likes pizza. She said that was all she knew, until Alex promised to get her some pizza, and then she kept talking. Her parents had sheltered her, and tried to let her grow up as normal human child, but her parents had been killed by a bounty hunter and she was left alone. She looked enough like a human to not draw attention to herself in the streets, and she had been wandering around National City for about a month before the NCPD picked her up. 

They took her to the med bay to get a full check-up, and to try and figure out where she was from. As soon as they reached the med bay Jamie started to freak out. Maggie got down on her knees in front of the child and took her hands.

"Hey, Jamie, it's ok. Shhh. There's no need to panic. We're not going to hurt you. We just need to make sure you're healthy."

"NO. I'm not going in there."

"Jamie, hey Jamie, listen to me." She pulled the girl into her lap. Jamie now had tears running down her face, and she curled into Maggie's protective grip. "Jamie, the nice doctor over there needs to make sure you're ok. You were alone for so long that we just want to make sure that you're not sick, and then we can work on finding you a home."

Jamie stopped crying, and was idly playing with the ring on Maggie's finger. "I don't want to. What if they try to hurt me?"

"They're not going to babygirl. I promise." The nickname slipped out of Maggie's mouth before she even registered it, but it wasn't lost on Alex, who was falling even more in love with Maggie as she watched her interact with the small child.

Jamie wanted to trust Maggie. She really did. But she didn't want to be inspected like she was some kind of animal. 

"No. I'm not doing it. You can't make me."

Maggie got an idea. She looked up at Alex.

"What about Al?"

"Hmmm?" Alex replied.

"Al is a doctor. Did you know that, Jamie?"

"No..." Jamie looked up at Alex.

"What if Al took you in there and helped the other doctor take care of you?"

"I like Al.... I suppose that would be ok."

"I like you too, Jamie. Let's go." She took Jamie's hand and walked her to the med bay.

\----

A few hours later, Jamie was fast asleep in the med bay. She seemed to be completely healthy, but they still had no idea where she was from, which meant they were going to have a hard time finding an orphanage to take her in. 

Alex and Maggie stood on the other side of a glass window watching the sleeping girl.

"Do you want kids, Maggie?" Alex asked. It wasn't something they had explicitly talked about. They had only been married for a few months, and with their busy lives it just never came up.

"Do I- uh, um- I don't know. Do you?"

"Come on, Maggie. Don't deflect the question. I know you'll say whatever you think will make me happy." Maggie looked away from Alex. Alex brought her hand to Maggie's chin and pulled her gaze back.

"Maggie, I love you, and I want whatever will make you happy, and whether that's kids, or no kids, or 12 dogs, or an entire farm, I would do it, as long as I could be with you."

"You're such a sap, Alex." Maggie laughed.

"I know, but I- I don't know, I still can't believe I get to spend my life with you."

After a few moments of silence, Maggie spoke up. 

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Alex asked.

"Yes I want kids."

Alex smiled at her, enamored by the glow on Maggie's face as she thought about raising a family with Alex.

"I want to raise a family with you Alex. I don't know how many, or when, but I do know that I want a family."

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but what if we started right now?"

"Uh- what- how- huh?"

Alex looked back at the sleeping girl through the window. 

"You were so good with Jamie today. Watching you with her, I dunno, it just- it makes me so happy. And she trusts us, and we can't send her to an orphanage until we figure out what she is, and that could take a long time, and she'd have to stay here in a cell until then, and I don't think I could do that to her. I-"

"I don't know Alex. I mean- well, I got pretty attached to her today, but are we ready for this? To bring an 8 year old alien into our lives?"

"It's not the first time I've had an alien child turn my life upside down."

"I know Alex, but-"

"You called her babygirl earlier."

"I did? Are you sure? I don't-

"Yeah, Maggie. You did. And it felt right. It felt so right that you didn't even notice. But I did. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Are you sure, Alex? We can't change our minds if we do this."

"Do you want to do this?"

"I do. I really do. I've only known her for a few hours, but I feel so attached to Jamie already."

"Me too, Maggie. Me too."

"Then let's do this."

"We're gonna be moms."

"You're gonna be a great mom, Alex."

"You, Maggie. You." They shared a sweet kiss before Alex started to walk away, pulling Maggie with her. 

"Let's go talk to J'onn and figure out how to adopt an alien." Alex said.

"The things you never expect your wife to say...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds out she's being adopted, and she meets Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, and I had more time tonight before I have to spend all weekend writing papers for school.... so enjoy!

They hadn't figured out all of the logistics yet, but they were on their way to adopting Jamie. When they told J'onn what they wanted to do, he wasn't all that surprised. He had seen how Jamie had taken to them, and agreed that this seemed like a logical option. When they told Kara however.... 

Supergirl landed on the DEO balcony and was immediately greeted by Alex and Maggie.

"Hey Kara, can we talk to you?" Alex asked. She was gripping Maggie's hand to keep herself from fidgeting. She'd handled coming out to Kara. She'd handled telling Kara that Maggie had proposed. She could handle this.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh- uh, nothing's wrong, just, we need to talk."

"Ok...."

Kara followed the pair to the med bay. They stood in front of the window, and looked in to see the small child still sleeping.

"The NCPD picked up this little girl today. Maggie brought her here. We don't know what she is or where she's from, but her name is Jamie."

"Ok, what do I have to do with this?"

"She reminds me of you." Alex said softly, starting to lose her confidence. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

"You didn't know me when I was that young,"

"No, I know. Just, her situation. Her parents are gone. She saw them get killed. She's on her own. She needs a family. So... We're going to be her family."

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand again, and looked at Kara expectantly.

"You- you're going to be her family? Like...?"

"Yeah... We're adopting her. J'onn's already working on the paperwork."

"Oh my Rao! This is so exciting! I'm gonna be an aunt! Ah!" Kara was squealing loud enough that practically the entire DEO could hear her. 

Maggie noticed the child waking up on the other side of the window.

"Hey Kara, we'll introduce you later, ok? We haven't told her yet." Maggie said. 

"Yes, yes, ok, I will go do Supergirl stuff, and you can come find me later and then I can meet her! Ah I'm so excited! Go! Go tell her!"

Kara rushed away, and Alex and Maggie entered the med bay hand in hand. Alex quickly asked the doctors and lab techs in the room to give them a minute. They each sat down on a side of the bed, as Jamie scooted to sit up. She gently slipped each of her hands into one of Alex's and one of Maggie's. She trusted them, and felt safe in this unknown space with the comfort of their hands.

"Jamie, do you remember earlier when Al said she was my wife?"

Jamie nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" Maggie asked gently.

"It means that she loves you. Like my mom and dad loved each other."

"Yeah it does. It also means that we're a family. And we know that we can never replace your mom and dad, but we want to know if you'd like to become a part of our family?"

"So you and Al would be my mommies?"

"If you want us to, yeah."

The little girl's eyes lit up.

"I would like that a lot."

"We would too, Jamie." Alex said, flashing a wide grin at Maggie. Neither of them could really believe they were doing this. 

"And since you're going to be a part of our family, we have someone very special we'd like you to meet. But we need to know if you can keep a big secret first." Alex continued. 

Jamie nodded her head furiously. "I can, Al! I promise!"

"Well, you're not the first little alien to become a part of my family. I have a sister. Have you heard of Supergirl?"

"Supergirl's your sister?!" Jamie exclaimed, rather loudly. The loudest they'd heard her speak yet. 

"You wanna go meet her?"

"Yeah!"

Alex stood up and turned around. "Climb on my back, and we'll go see if we can find her."

Maggie helped Jamie figure out how to hold on to Alex so she could ride piggy-back on badass Agent Danvers through the DEO. It was certainly a sight to see. Alex supported the girl with one hand and took Maggie's hand in the other. They walked around trying to find Kara, and showed Jamie around as they went. 

"So you already know this is the med bay."

"That's the green room. That's where we learn how to fight so we can protect ourselves."

"There's some bathrooms over there."

"That's the armory, where we keep all the weapons so we can fight the bad guys."

"And this is the control centre. This is where all the really fun stuff happens. Oh, and there's Kara!"

Kara let them approach her instead of rushing over to meet Jamie. 

"Jamie, this is my sister, Kara. Also known as Supergirl."

As excited as Jamie was to meet Supergirl, she was still wary of meeting new people, so she clung tightly around Alex's neck, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hi Kara, I'm Jamie."

"Hi Jamie! It's so nice to meet you!" Kara gave Alex a glance, silently asking if they had told her yet. With a brief nod from Alex she continued. "I hear you're going to be a part of the family!"

Jamie's smile filled her face and she nodded. "Al and Maggie are going to be my mommies!" 

Jamie warmed up to Kara pretty fast, just as she had to Alex, but she especially liked Kara since she was an alien too. And they quickly bonded over their love of pizza. Then and there Alex knew there was going to be a lot more pizza in her life.... Alex and Maggie let them talk for a few minutes before deciding they should be heading home. 

"Alright Jamie," Alex said. "Kara's going to come over later and bring some pizza, but for now we need to get you home. So why don't you go with Maggie to the car, and I'll be right there."

"Ok, Al!" Jamie hopped off her back, grabbed Maggie's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Maggie turned and smiled at Alex.

"So..." Kara started, "Al?"

"I know, it's ridiculous, but I was trying to get her to talk, and it worked!, but I think I'm stuck with it now."

"It's cute. She's cute. She seems perfect for you guys."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. She lit right up when I mentioned family, and she seems so excited to get to go home with you."

"She's captured my heart already, Kara. I didn't think I had any kind of a motherly instinct, but everything just feels so right."

"You're gonna be great, Alex. Now go home and be with your girls."

"My girls... I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going with this? Let me know if you want more! Or if you have any ideas for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie bring Jamie home, and Kara joins them for pizza. Jamie figures out what she wants to call Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have papers to write for school but this is far more interesting. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Alex, Maggie, and Jamie got home, they gave Jamie a quick tour of the apartment. Alex and Maggie had moved into this place about a month ago. They had been living in Alex’s old apartment before, but they had decided to look for a new place, specifically one with a bedroom door, after Kara had walked in on them one too many times. 

They had realized on the drive home that they were going to need to get furniture for Jamie, and clear out the spare room for her. The room was currently filled with workout equipment, a desk covered in old case files, and all of the boxes they hadn’t gotten around to unpacking yet. 

They saved Jamie’s room for the last stop on their little tour. 

“Ok, Jamie,” Maggie said, “This is going to be your room, but it’s not ready yet. We can go shopping on the weekend to get everything we need to make it perfect for you.”

Maggie opened the door and all three of them gasped. They saw Supergirl sitting on a bed on the other side of the room, pizza boxes in hand. The room had been painted light green, and was set up perfectly for the little 8 year old alien. 

“Supergirl!” Jamie exclaimed, running to the other side of the room to jump into Kara’s lap.

“Kara!” Alex gasped. “How did you- when- thank you!”

Maggie was leaning into Alex’s shoulder, a few tears running down her face.

“When I said I would go do Supergirl stuff earlier when you were talking to Jamie, this is what I was doing. Every little girl needs a perfect room, right Jamie? So I fixed up the room for her. I hope it’s ok.”

“It’s perfect, Kara.” Alex said. 

“Thank you, Kara. You’ve really outdone yourself.” Maggie let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “What do you say to your Aunt Kara, Jamie?”

Jamie looked at her confused for a second.

“Oh! Uh, thank you, Aunt Kara.”

“That’s our girl. Now let’s go eat that pizza!” Alex said. 

They all settled into the living room, putting the pizza box on the coffee table. Alex and Maggie sat on one end of the couch, cuddled into each other. Kara and Jamie sat on the floor, as close to the pizza as they could get. 

Alex and Maggie watched as Jamie and Kara chatted. The little girl who wouldn’t speak to anyone just hours before was nowhere to be found. Jamie was talking even more than Kara, which, considering how much Kara can talk when she’s excited, is a lot. 

“Look at them,” Alex said softly into Maggie ear.

“It’s perfect,” Maggie replied.

“I never expected that my life would look like this.”

“Me neither, Alex.”

“Do you suppose Jamie has any powers? We don’t know what species she is, but do you think she might have any abilities like Kara?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t shown any yet. But I suppose she might.”

Alex reached for another piece of pizza, only to find it was all gone.

“Kara! You ate all that pizza?” She exclaimed.

“It wasn’t all me!” Kara countered. “She helped!” 

Alex looked to where Kara was pointing at Jamie, who had pizza sauce smeared across her face, and was giggling uncontrollably. 

“I think we found her superpower babe,” Alex said to Maggie. “She has a bottomless pit for a stomach! Do you know what happens to little girls who eat all the pizza, Jamie?”

Jamie shook her head, trying to hide the fear from her face. She was afraid she had done something wrong. They had told her to help herself to the pizza. Had they not meant it?

“The tickle monster comes for them!” Alex cried. She got down on the floor and crawled over to Jamie, lifting her up onto the couch and tickling her.

Jamie’s fear immediately dissipated. Her parents had tried to play tickle monster with her before, though they had not understood this strange earth custom. Jamie however thought it was a lot of fun.

“Al!” Jamie cried out, squirming and laughing on the couch. “Al! It tickles, Al!”

Maggie was laughed hysterically on the other side of the couch.

Amidst all the laughter, Jamie called out, “Come on, Al! Stop! Mom, make her stop!”

Maggie didn't hear her, but Alex did. She immediately stopped and backed away from Jamie. She was looking at her, a smile wide across her face. 

Jamie didn’t know what was happening. Again, she thought she had done something wrong. No one was talking. They were all just looking at her.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly. 

Maggie was confused.

Alex sat down next to her on the couch. “No, Jamie. You did everything right. It’s a good thing if you want to call Maggie ‘mom’.” 

Maggie’s face lit up when she figured out was happening. 

“You and Maggie are my mommies now, Al. What else would I want to call you?”

“You can call us whatever you want to, Jamie. We just don’t want you to ever think we could replace your mom and dad. But if you want to use ‘mom’ than that is ok.”

Maggie over to sit on the other side of Jamie, taking her hand in her own. Jamie sat in silence for a moment. 

“I do want to use ‘mom’” Jamie said, looking at Maggie.

“Then ‘mom’ I shall be,” Maggie said, smiling down at Jamie. “Now what about Al? What do you want to call her?”

Jamie looked confused at this question. “....mom...?” She asked, not knowing what else she could possibly call her.

Everyone in the room laughed a little. 

“We can’t both be mom silly!” Alex said. “We’d never know who you’re talking to!”

“Well what am I supposed to call you then?” Jamie asked.

“You could stick with ‘Al’ if you want. Or we could try ‘mama’ or ‘mommy’ or something like that.”

“I think I like ‘mama’” Jamie said after a moment.

“Mom and Mama. I like it. What do you say Mom?” Alex asked Maggie.

“I think it’s perfect Mama,” Maggie replied.

They both wrapped their arms around Jamie and gave her a big hug.

“I’m gonna- It’s getting late, I’m gonna head out,” Kara said from the other side of the room. 

Jamie wiggled her way out of the hug and ran over to give Kara a hug before she left. 

“Thank you for the room, Aunt Kara. When will I get to see you again?”

“Well that would be up to your moms, but I’d like to come see you all the time if that’s ok with them.”

“Of course, Kara.” Maggie said. “You’re always welcome here.”

Kara kissed the top of Jamie’s head and flew out the window. 

Jamie ran back over to couch and crawled in between Alex and Maggie. They knew it was getting late and they should probably get Jamie into bed, but neither of them wanted the moment to end. All in one day they had met this little girl and brought her into their family. It had been an impulsive decision, but they knew it was right. 

Jamie fit into their lives like she was a missing puzzle piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm enjoying writing this story, so I hope you guys want more. If you've got an ideas for where I should take this, send them my way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have to deal with the difficulties of Jamie's first night with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long gap between updates! school has been, well, school.... so it's very busy. I'm almost done though, so if you guys are still liking this, I should have more time to write soon!

They let Jamie fall asleep between them on the couch. Her head ended up in Alex’s lap, her feet tucked in by Maggie’s legs, her fingers intertwined with both of theirs. Alex and Maggie couldn’t contain their smiles. 

Maggie leaned over trying not to disturb Jamie so she could kiss her wife. It didn’t work very well, so Maggie settled for leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Now she’s fallen asleep on both of us today,” Maggie said with a giggle. 

“I can’t believe that was only this morning.”

“I know. Are we crazy?”

“Absolutely. But if I recall correctly I do believe I told you I would go crazy on you…”

“I didn’t realize I should have taken that literally!”

“Yeah, well, this feels right, doesn’t it? It might be crazy, but I think it’s perfect.”

“It’s absolutely perfect, Alex. I don’t think I would’ve been able to leave her at the DEO, sleeping in a cell, all alone.”

“No, she needs a family. But speaking of sleeping, we should probably get her to bed.”

Maggie scooped Jamie out of Alex’s lap and carried her to her room. Jamie woke up when Maggie laid her on the bed.

“Mom?” she asked, sleepily.

“I’m right here, babygirl. You fell asleep on the couch. I’m going to find you some pyjamas and then you can crawl into bed, ok?”

“Where’s Mama?”

“I’m coming, Jamie!” Alex called from the living room.

Maggie opened the dresser to look for pyjamas. She found them in the third drawer she opened, and found several sets of Supergirl pyjamas. 

“Of course…” Maggie said, picking a pair for Jamie. 

When Alex saw them, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Nothing but the best from Kara, as always...” 

“Here Jamie, you can put these on and come find us when you’re ready for bed.”

“Ok, Mom,” Jamie replied, taking the pyjamas and starting to change. 

Alex and Maggie went to the living room to wait for Jamie. They stood by the coffee table, and Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, finally leaning in for that kiss she missed out on earlier. They stood in silence, just enjoying the feeling of holding onto each other, taking in the pure happiness they were feeling. 

They were interrupted when a small hand reached for Alex’s, which was resting on Maggie’s hip. They hadn’t heard or seen Jamie come back into the living room. 

“I’m ready for bed,” they heard a small voice say.

They looked down and saw that Jamie’s eyes were red, as if she had just been crying and had rubbed at them to make the tears stop. 

Alex picked her up and walked back to Jamie’s room, closely followed by Maggie.

“What’s the trouble, sweetheart? You look like you might be sad.” Alex asked as she tucked Jamie into bed.

Tears started rolling down Jamie’s face again. 

“I miss them….” she said, rolling over to face the wall, so Alex and Maggie wouldn’t see her cry.

Alex sat on the side of the bed next to her and rubbed her back. “I know, Jamie, I know. It’s ok.” she said. 

Maggie sat on the end of the bed and watched Alex comforting Jamie. 

“It’s not fair!” Jamie said. “Why did everything have to change?”

“I don’t know, baby. Kara used to ask me the same questions when she came to live with my family.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. There were a lot of nights when I would end up with my teenage alien sister crawling into bed with me because she missed her family. Do you want to know what I used to do to make her feel better?”

Jamie nodded.

“I used to lay next to her like this,” Alex moved to lay down, letting her feet rest on Maggie’s lap at the end of the bed, “and I would wipe the tears away like this,” she wiped Jamie’s face with her thumb, “and I would rub her back and sing a Kryptonian lullaby she taught me. Do you want to hear it?”

“Uh huh,” Jamie answered, relaxing into Alex’s hand on her back.

Alex started to sing, and Jamie’s eyes fluttered shut. 

When she finished, she saw that Jamie had fallen asleep.

“Works every time,” she said with a smile, delicately getting up off the bed and taking Maggie’s hand. “Let’s go to bed, babe.”

They worked their way to their bedroom, getting distracted by each other’s lips frequently along the way. When they reached the bed, Maggie pushed Alex onto her back and straddled her waist.

“Wait, Maggie. We really shouldn’t. At least not tonight. What if Jamie wakes up and comes in here? We don’t need to explain why we’re naked on the first night.”

Maggie rolled off of Alex and laid next to her. 

“You’re right… But I’ve been good all day and kept my hands off you! Don’t I deserve some kind of reward?” Maggie asked, biting her lip just the way she knows drives Alex nuts. 

“Maggie!” Alex complained. “You’re doing that on purpose!” 

“Well of course.”

“We didn’t think about this part of adopting a kid… she’s gonna ruin our sex life….”

“We’ll just have to plan ahead a little more! I’m sure Kara will be more than willing to babysit when we need a night to ourselves.”

“Oh I’m not worried that she’s willing, just that she’ll corrupt our child in the process. It’ll be donuts for every meal and no bedtime and who knows what kinds of shenanigans those two will get into.”

“Well at least she’ll be Jamie’s favourite aunt!”

“Of course she will, Maggie! She’s her only aunt! You’re an only child!”

“All the more reason to spoil her!”

“I think we’re well on our way to spoiling her already…”

Maggie gazed into Alex’s eyes.

“I love you,” she said. “Thank you for suggesting we do this. I don’t think I would’ve had the guts to ask you if I had thought of it.”

“It was pretty clear she stole your heart. And mine…”

“Yeah….” Maggie said dreamily. “She also stole all my energy. I’m exhausted. Let’s get some sleep.”

They got ready for bed and quickly crawled in together to cuddle. They were both almost asleep when Alex bolted upright in a panic.

“Oh my god!” she said so quietly Maggie almost didn’t hear her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Maggie sat up, panicked too.

“How am I gonna tell my mom?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! should I keep going?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Eliza about Jamie.

They took Jamie back to the DEO the next day for some more tests to try and figure out what species she is. Maggie had asked for some time off from the NCPD to help ease the transition of Jamie coming into their lives. Her request was granted, and they told her to take as much time as she needed. 

Maggie stayed with Jamie in the med bay, while Alex went to make the dreaded phone call to her mother. 

Sure, her mother had accepted her coming out, and she was supportive of their wedding, but Alex had no idea how she was going to take suddenly becoming a grandmother to an 8 year old alien. Especially since Alex hadn’t mentioned that her stance on having kids had changed since she was younger and had adamantly told her mother she didn’t want them. Now Alex realized that it wasn’t the kids she was opposed to. Just everything that led up to them… The husband, the sex with said husband, giving birth… Those were the things she didn’t want. But that was before she’d figured out she was gay, before Maggie. And adopting Jamie? It was perfect. She just hoped her mother thought so too. 

Alex found an empty conference room, closed the door, and called her mother. 

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi mom. It’s Alex.”

“Alexandra! It’s a surprise to hear from you. You never call me in the middle of the day. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong mom. I just have some news. And I wanted you to hear it from me before you hear it from someone else.”

“Well that sounds a little ominous dear… but I’m listening.”

“Ok, well, yesterday the NCPD brought a little alien girl to the DEO, and, well, she kind of attached herself to Maggie and I. And, uh- um, well, she watched her parents die not that long ago and she’d been wandering alone, and she needs a family, so we, uh, MaggieandIadoptedher…”

“Sorry, did you just say-”

“Adopted. Yeah.”

Alex’s heart was racing. It was the moment of truth. 

“Are you sure you and Maggie are ready for this? To raise a child?”

“Where are you going with that, mom? I really don’t want to fight with you about this. We made a decision, and yes, it was fast, but it’s perfect mom. Really perfect. It’s like Jamie was a missing part of our family. So before you tell me this is a bad idea, I need you to know that I’m happy.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you it is a bad idea, Alexandra.”

“Then what, mom? What were you going to say?”

“I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing. A child is a lot of responsibility. Especially an alien child. But if you’re happy, then I guess that’s all that matters.”

“I am happy, mom.”

“Good. But I thought you didn’t want children? As a teenager you were so-”

“I know what I said mom. But this is different. Everything is different. There were a lot of things I didn’t understand then. A lot of feelings I pushed away. And the thought of forcing myself into a traditional family with a husband and kids just made me feel sick. But with Maggie, with my wife mom, _my wife_ , everything is different. We want to do this.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? That’s it?”

“I’m not going to start a fight with you, Alexandra.”

“That’s not- Mom, I don’t want to either, I just-”

“You said her name is Jamie?”

“Yeah, Jamie.”

“Tell me about her.”

“Oh, uh- ok. Well, her name is Jamie, and we figure she’s around 8 years old. She grew up on Earth for as long as she remembers, and her parents never told her where they were from, hoping she could grow up with a normal human life. We haven’t been able to figure out what species she is yet. We don’t know if she has any powers yet, though it does seem she has an endless appetite because she ate more pizza than a normal 8 year old should be able to eat with Kara last night.”

“So she’s met Kara. Does she know about Supergirl?”

“She does. She’s promised us she won’t tell anyone. She understands what it means to stay hidden. She’s actually pretty attached to Kara already. She’s never had another alien to bond with, besides her parents. No one else knew about her.”

“She sounds like quite the little girl, Alexandra.”

“She is, mom. She’s perfect.”

“When do I get to meet her?”

“Oh. Uh, I hadn’t thought about that. I suppose Kara could come get you and you could meet her today. If you wanted.”

“I would love that, Alexandra. I am happy for you. I hope you know that.”

“I’m glad, mom. It means a lot.”

Alex hung up the phone, let out a deep breath, and headed back to the med bay to be with Maggie and Jamie. 

“Hey, Alex! How did that go?” Maggie asked when she approached.

“Good, actually. There was no fighting, surprisingly, and Kara’s going to fly her in today to meet Jamie.”

“Ooh, an impromptu visit from the in-law… Scary!” Maggie teased. 

“Oh, she’s not that bad… And if I can say that, then wow, yeah, it’s really not that bad. She’s actually excited, I think.”

Maggie turned to Alex with a sombre face.

“Do you think I should try and tell my parents?” she asked.

“Do you want to?” Alex replied. 

“Part of me does…. But I don’t want them back in my life just because there’s a kid in the picture. That’s not how family works. So no… I guess I don’t want to tell them. If they can’t accept me for who am I, then they don’t get to be a part of the family I create.”

“You amaze me, Maggie.”

“What- Why?”

“Because even after all you’ve been through, you have so much love and kindness to give. And you know that you don’t want to expose our daughter to the toxic people from your past, and it’s just amazing.”

“But what about Jamie? Is it wrong of me to keep her grandparents from her? What if she asks about them? What am I supposed to tell her, Alex?”

“I think it’s better to have just one grandparent who loves both you and her, then to have two who don’t. After what your parents did to you they don’t deserve to be a part of your life again. And if Jamie asks then you can tell her whatever you want to. Whether that be the truth or not. I’m sure she’ll understand when she’s older, whatever you choose.”

“You’re amazing too, Alex.”

“We’re gonna be ok, Maggie. We have each other, and now we have Jamie, and as long as we’re happy together, then that’s all that matters.”

“Is it possible to fall in love with you even more? Because I think I am.”

“There’s always room for more love, Maggie.”

“Do you think we could sneak away and find an empty closet or something so I could show you just how much I love you…?”

“We can’t leave Jamie here alone, Maggie. She’s scared. And really? A closet? Of all the hidden rooms in this place you pick a closet? The irony, Maggie… come on.”

“I know, I know… It was just the first thing that came to mind. And I know it’s only been like what - two days - since we had sex-”

“Not even.”

“But I miss your body, Alex. How are we going to do this? I want you. Like, right now.”

“Me too, Maggie. Maybe Grandma Danvers will feel like babysitting when she gets here… but we can’t sneak off right now. Jamie needs us.”

They looked through the med bay window at Jamie, sitting on a table getting poked and prodded as the agents tried to figure out who she was.

“Fine… but we’re going to have to figure this out soon, or else I might have to start taking cares of things myself….”

“You wouldn’t dare, Maggie! Leaving your wife out of the fun… that’s just not fair. We’ll figure this out, I promise, let’s just focus on Jamie for now.”

“Ok, ok. When did you say your mom was coming?”

“I don’t know. She didn’t say-”

Alex got cut off by her mother walking towards them.

“Alexandra! Maggie!”

“I guess now…” Alex whispered to Maggie. “I was not expecting her to get here this fast…”

“Alright then…” Maggie whispered back. “Let’s go meet Grandma Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going? Send me your thoughts! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found writing Eliza very difficult... so she may not make any more appearances in this series. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mom!” Alex called. “We weren’t expecting you so soon!”

“I’m sorry, Alex!” Kara said, running up behind Eliza. “Eliza called me as soon as she heard from you, and I just couldn’t wait. Eliza’s a grandmother now! It’s so exciting!”

“I’ll go get Jamie.” Alex said, already eager to escape from conversation with her mother. 

She quickly walked into the med bay, leaving her mother with Kara and Maggie. 

“Mama!” Jamie called as soon as she saw Alex walking towards her. 

“How’s my girl doing?” Alex asked. She sat on the table next to Jamie, and Jamie immediately crawled into her lap.

“They keep poking me with things, Mama. Can we go home yet?”

“Soon, sweetheart. But there is someone here who would like to meet you.”

“Who?” Jamie asked with big eyes. She’d met a lot of new people in the past couple days, and was getting tired of trying to remember who everyone was. 

“My mom. So, you’re grandmother. She’s very excited to meet you.”

They walked hand in hand back to where Eliza was talking with Maggie and Kara. Eliza was facing away from the door, but when Alex and Jamie walked through, Kara stopped talking and motioned for Eliza to turn around. 

“Well, you must be Jamie!” Eliza said. 

Jamie was standing as close to Alex’s leg as she could, her face half hidden. But she nodded to answer Eliza’s question.

“Go on, Jamie.” Alex gave her a little nudge. “You can talk to her.”

Eliza knelt on the floor in front of Jamie. 

“I’m Eliza, Alex and Kara’s mom. I’m your grandmother.”

Jamie nodded again. “Mama told me.”

Eliza shot a smile up at Alex when she heard the name. 

“What can I call you?” Jamie asked.

“That’s up to you, sweetie. You can call me Eliza if you want. Kara does. Or I can be Nana, or Grammie, or Grandma Danvers-”

“Grandma Danvers! I like that one.”

Alex and Maggie shared a laugh. 

“That’s what we’ve been calling you, Maggie and I.” Alex clarified.

“Well then, Grandma Danvers it is!” Eliza said. 

“Why don’t we all head home and grab some lunch. You guys can chat there and get to know each other a little better.” Maggie suggested

“Sounds perfect.” Alex replied.

“I’ll pick up food on the way!” Kara chimed in. “I’ll make sure to get enough for two alien appetites!”

Maggie headed to the car with Jamie, and Alex hung back to talk with her mother while they walked. 

“So…” Eliza started. “Mama?”

“Yeah… we talked about it last night and she picked what she wanted to call us.”

“It suits you, Alexandra.”

Alex blushed a little.

“It does.” Eliza reiterated when Alex tried to dismiss the comment. “You always said you didn’t want kids, but with the way you took Kara under your wing I never understood how you could say that. You have a great instinct for this, Alexandra.”

Eliza let out a little laugh when she looked up and saw Jamie take Maggie’s hand and they started skipping through the halls of the DEO. 

“And it’s pretty clear that she adores you and Maggie.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Alex said, unable to wipe the smile from her face. 

\----

When they walked through the door of their apartment, Kara was already inside serving food. Jamie grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her towards her room. 

“Look, Grandma Danvers! Look what Aunt Kara did! She made my room all pretty! Isn’t it pretty?!”

Alex and Maggie let Jamie show Eliza around and helped Kara with the food. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and leaned her head up to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“How are you holding up?”

Alex turned her head to look over her shoulder and kissed Maggie on the nose. 

“I’m ok. She seems to really like Jamie. I think she’s excited to finally have a grandchild… She probably gave up on that dream quite a while ago.”

“It’s not up to you to fulfill her dreams, Alex. Just your own.”

“I know, I know. But maybe this time our dreams overlap. I’m not regretting this, Maggie.”

“I wasn’t questioning that, Alex. I know you don’t. I know you love our daughter just as much as I do.”

“I just don’t want to screw this up, Maggie. I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“You won’t. You’re doing great, Alex.”

\----

Over the course of the afternoon the group ate lunch and Jamie proceeded to warm up to Eliza. Jamie told her stories of everything that had happened in the past days, with full reenactments of everything from Kara revealing her bedroom to falling asleep in Maggie’s lap at the NCPD. They all sat and chatted well into the evening, and eventually Jamie actually did fall asleep in Maggie’s lap.

Alex got up from the couch to bring dishes to the kitchen, and Eliza followed. 

“She’s going to be a handful, that one.” Eliza said when she entered the kitchen.

“I know Mom. But if I can handle Kara, then I can handle Jamie.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. She loves you both. I can see it.”

“You really think so?” Alex asked.

“Of course I do, Alexandra. That little girl has lost so much, but she’s finding a new life with you and Maggie. She’s so young. She doesn’t understand what happened to her, like Kara did when she first arrived in our family. Someday she will, but for now all she needs is love, and you and Maggie have more than enough to give her. I’m so proud of you, Alexandra.”

Alex let a tear fall down her face and her mother gave her a quick hug before saying she should get home. 

They woke Jamie so she could say goodbye, then tucked her into bed with another lullaby like the night before. 

Alex and Maggie collapsed onto the couch and Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“We made it, Alex. We survived a visit from your mother. How are you feeling?”

“She said she was proud of me. I can count on one hand the number of times she’s said that to me.”

“Oh Alex. I-”

“No, wait Maggie. I don’t want to get into stuff about my mother tonight. She’s proud of me and I’m happy right now and I want to leave it at that.”

“Ok. I’m proud of you too, Alex. Now let’s go to bed.”

“You know, Jamie is out cold… so we could…”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Maybe… You’ll just have to come to bed and find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all want any smut in this series? Should I continue where this left off or keep it G rated? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex try to sneak some sex while Jamie is sleeping. Later, Jamie has a bad dream and crawls into bed with Maggie and Alex. Fluffy stories ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than intended... But it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

“You are such a tease, Alex Danvers!” Maggie called, following Alex to their bedroom.

“Yeah, but I’m your tease, Sawyer. You love it,” Alex said, falling back onto their bed.

“Yeah, I do. And I love you.” 

Maggie crawled on top of Alex and pinned her hands above her head. 

“You sure you can stay quiet?” Maggie asked.

“No,” Alex replied.

“Then do you really want to do this right now?”

“Yes….” Alex whined. “I need you, Maggie.”

“But what about Jamie? What if she wakes up and comes in here?”

“Then we’d better stay clothed and quiet…”

“That’s quite the challenge… Let’s at least put on pyjamas first. Far more comfortable…. And more room to work.” Maggie teased.

They got up and both put on light pyjama shorts and old loose t-shirts. Maggie had permanently stolen Alex’s orange hello sunshine shirt, seeing as Alex never wore it anymore, and Alex had an old NCPD training shirt Maggie had gotten as a rookie. 

As soon as Maggie had pulled the shirt over her head, Alex pushed her back down onto the bed, and pulled the sheet over their bodies. 

“Now where were we…” Alex said.

“I believe somewhere around here…” Maggie said, flipping them over.

She pinned Alex’s hands above her head with one hand, while she trailed her other under Alex’s shirt and ran her thumb over an already hard nipple. She swallowed Alex’s moans with her mouth, lips moving furiously against each other’s. 

Alex broke away from Maggie’s lips just long enough to let out one small whisper of a word. 

“Please…” she breathed.

Maggie moved her hand down across her stomach and underneath the waistband of Alex’s shorts. She slipped two fingers inside of Alex’s already soaked core. Alex ground her hips into Maggie’s hand, finding the perfect amount of friction on her clit. 

It didn’t take long, between the fear of being heard by their young daughter, and how much teasing they had done to each other in the past couple days, for Alex to come hard around Maggie’s fingers. 

When Alex stopped shaking from her own orgasm, she used all her strength to flip Maggie over. 

“Your turn, pretty lady,” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear. 

She didn’t waste any time teasing Maggie, and plunged her hand down Maggie’s shorts, intent on giving Maggie the same treatment Maggie had just given her. 

She kept her other hand underneath Maggie’s head, fingers playing in her hair, and her mouth stayed glued on Maggie’s, tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. 

Maggie was already so turned on from watching Alex writhe underneath her, that it only took several minutes of Alex thrusting one, two, then three fingers inside her, pushing and rubbing against her ridged wall, thumb pressuring her clit, for Maggie’s walls to convulse as she was pushed over the edge. 

Alex’s fingers were still inside Maggie, who was still shaking with the occasional aftershock, when they heard a knock accompanied by a small voice.

“Mom? Mama?” 

Alex ripped her hand from Maggie’s shorts and wiped them on her shirt while rolling off of Maggie.

“What is it babygirl?” Alex asked Jamie, giving Maggie a minute to recover before having to talk to Jamie.

“I had a bad dream and I can’t sleep,” Jamie answered, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Do you want me to come sing to you? Would that help you sleep?”

“You said Aunt Kara used to crawl into bed with you when she couldn’t sleep. Can I come cuddle with you and Mom?”

Jamie was standing at the side of the bed where Alex was sitting.

“Of course, sweetheart. Come here.” Alex lifted her onto the bed, and Maggie scooted to the other side.

“Where are you going, Mom?”

“Just to the bathroom, babygirl. I’ll be right back.”  
Maggie shared a quick knowing smile with Alex to tell her she was going to the bathroom to clean up because their little endeavour had left her a little... messy.

“Do you want to tell me about your dream, Jamie?”

“No… it was scary.”

“It’s ok to be scared. But it’ll help you go back to sleep if you talk about it.”

Alex was sitting up, leaning against a pillow. Jamie curled into her lap.

“I- I was alone in the streets again. The guy who killed my mom and dad was following me. No matter how fast I ran I couldn’t get away from him.”

Jamie was crying, her hands clutching Alex’s shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. 

Alex rocked Jamie in her arms, wiping her tears, and holding her close.

“Hey, Jamie, it’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe. No one is ever going to hurt you. Mom and I will never let that happen, ok?”

“Mmhmm.”

“She means every word, Jamie.” Maggie said as she crawled back into bed. “You’re always going to be safe with us. We love you.”

“Why don’t you cuddle with Mom while I run to the bathroom, and then when I come back I can teach you the Kryptonian lullaby?”

“Ok, Mama.”

Jamie crawled into Maggie’s lap instead, and Alex headed to the bathroom.

“I’m scared, Mom.” Jamie said, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck, just like she had the first time they’d met. She had been scared then too.

“I know, baby. It’s ok to be scared. It was brave of you to come tell us though.”

“I’m sorry I woke you guys up too.”

“You didn’t-” Maggie stopped herself before telling her daughter they certainly hadn’t been sleeping. “We don’t care about that Jamie. We just want you to be happy and safe. And if that means coming and cuddling into bed with us than that is perfectly ok.”

“Mama you’re back!” Jamie said as Alex crawled back under the covers with her girls.

“I am! I’d say it’s time for a cuddle party!”

“Yeah!” Jamie said, pulling Alex over to her and Maggie so they could all cuddle. 

“Now how about I teach you that lullaby, so you can always remind yourself that you’re safe with us, even when you’re scared.”

“Ok, Mama. But can you tell me a story first?”

“A story? Sure. What kind of story do you want?”

“My mom and dad used to tell me about how they met when I got scared. Can you tell me how you met Mom?”

“That’s a bit of complicated story…” Alex said, thinking back to that fateful day at the airport, where Alex knew she felt something, but didn’t know what, and then Maggie sent her on a journey of self-discovery that she had been pushing away for so long. 

Alex met Maggie’s eyes, and Maggie could tell what Alex was thinking about, and whether she should explain it all to Jamie right now. 

“Jamie,” Maggie said. “Do you know what it means if someone is gay?”

“No, Mom” Jamie answered.

“Well you know that Mama and I are married, and that we love each other,”

“Yeah, you love each other like my mom and dad did.”

“That’s right. The difference between your mom and dad, and Mama and I, is that Mama and I are gay. That just means that we’re both women, but we still love each other.”

“So being gay is when a woman loves a woman?” Jamie asked.

“Exactly. It can also be when a man loves a man, but for us it’s when a woman loves a woman.”

“Is this a part of how you met?” Jamie asked, confused.

“It is an important part, because Mama hadn’t figured this out about herself yet, when me met. She didn’t know she was attracted to women.”

“That’s right,” Alex picked up. She was grateful that Maggie had carried the conversation this far. 

“So when did you know you loved Mom, Mama?”  
“Well, when we met at a crime scene, we fought about which of us were actually supposed to be there, and I knew something was different about her, but I didn’t know what. It wasn’t until Mom thought I was asking her out, which I wasn’t, for me to figure out that that was what was different about her. I liked her! So then I told Mom that I’m gay, and then I told Aunt Kara and my mother, and then I went up to Mom one night and kissed her!”

“Ew!” Jamie said.

Maggie and Alex laughed and leaned over Jamie’s head to kiss each other. 

“Mom! Mama! Ew, that’s gross! Stop!”

“You’ll understand someday Jamie,” Maggie laughed. “But that’s not the end of the story.”

“There’s more?!” Jamie asked.

“When Mama kissed me that night, I told her I didn’t like her, and that we should just be friends.”

“But don’t you love Mama? Did you not love her then?”

“I did, Jamie. I loved her very much. But I was scared. I loved her so much that I didn’t want to mess up, so I thought it would be easier to just tell her I didn’t.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Mom.”

“I know, sweetheart. Then we tried to be friends, but that didn’t work, because we were clearly in love with each other, but then I got hurt at work one day.”

“Did you get shot?!” Jamie asked, horrified.

“Sort of. I got hit with a laser, but I’m fine, don’t worry about me. But that was the day I realized that I couldn’t risk something happening to me, or Mama, without telling her how I felt.”

“So what did you do?”

“She showed up on my doorstep,” Alex said. “And she gave me a big speech about being who we are and kissing who we want to, and then she kissed me.”

“And the rest is history.” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss Alex again.

“Ew! Not again!” Jamie said, covering her eyes.

“Ok, ok! We’ll stop!” Alex said, laughing.

“So what do you say? Was that a good story?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “But it could have done with less kissing.”

“Well that story wouldn’t be much without those kisses!”

“But you don’t have to do it again while you tell it!” Jamie countered.

“Says the girl who acted out plenty of her own stories earlier today!” Maggie said.

“That’s different!” Jamie said, crossing her arms.

“Fine, fine... Next time we’ll tell it with less kissing… Now how about we sing a lullaby.” Alex said, changing the subject.

“Fine… But I’m not sleepy anymore!” 

“We’ll see about that, little one. How about you repeat each line after me, and then we can sing it together.”

“Ok!”

Alex taught Jamie how to pronounce each Kryptonian word, and Maggie joined in so she could sing to Jamie when Alex had to work late. 

Jamie stumbled over the foreign words, but they got through the lullaby, and sang it together. Jamie was asleep before they got to the end. 

Both Alex and Maggie kissed the top of Jamie’s head, and then each other. 

“I love you, Maggie.”

“And I love you, Alex.”

“Do you think she knew what we were up to before she came in here?”

“No, she thought we were asleep.” Maggie said. “Plus, I don’t think she even knows about what we were doing. She’s too young.”

“Good. That could’ve been a disaster.”

“I guess we’ll just have to be more careful next time…”

“I guess so…”

“Get some sleep, babe.” Maggie said. “We’d better sleep while we can, in case she wakes up again.”

“I love you Maggie. And I love our family.”

“Me too, Danvers. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Let me know! What would you like to hear next? Send me your ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie fight over picking a school for Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I don't know how to write a short chapter.... so enjoy another 2000 words :P
> 
> Also you guys have great ideas so keep sending them my way!

Jamie had been living with Alex and Maggie for about three weeks. She was settling into a routine of spending her days with Maggie at home, or at the DEO for tests with Alex. She was happy. She was loved. She liked helping Maggie clean the apartment, and she liked exploring the DEO with Kara when they were supposed to be doing tests, and she liked having Maggie and Alex around all the time. Unfortunately for Jamie, her routine was about to change. 

“Alex,” Maggie said over dinner one night, “we need to find a school for Jamie.”

“I don't want to go back to school!” Jamie protested. 

“You have to Jamie. It's what little kids do. You can't hang out at work with me all the time, and Mom has to go back to work soon too.” Alex said

“It's not fair.” Jamie complained, pushing her food around on her plate. “I like hanging out at work with you, Mama.”

“I know babygirl, but it's important for you to go to school and learn all kinds of cool things and get super smart!” 

Jamie just sat and frowned at her moms. 

“We should look at some schools tomorrow, Alex, since you have the day off.”

“Mmm, yeah that's a good plan.”

\----

The next morning, Maggie woke up to see Alex sitting in bed, glasses perched on her nose, and her laptop on her lap. 

“What are you doing babe? It's-” Maggie turned to look at the clock, “god Alex, its 4:30 in the morning.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I know. Jamie woke up with a bad dream again, but we went back to her bed so we didn't wake you. But gosh that kid’s a kicker… so I came back here when I was sure she was asleep.”

“That's great, but it still doesn't explain why you're still awake… and why it looks like you're doing work on your day off.”

“Oh! This isn't work! I'm looking at schools for Jamie.”

“We were gonna do that later, babe. Go back to sleep.”

“I couldn't sleep, Maggie. I'm usually up to run around now anyways.”

“You go running at 6, Alex.”

“Yeah, 6, 4:30, same thing, right?”

“No….”

“Well, I made a pros and cons list! So picking a school should be easy!”

“That's great, babe. I'm going back to sleep… we can talk about this when I've had at least one cup of coffee and it's light out….”

\----

By 8:00 Maggie had dragged herself out of bed and poured a cup of coffee that Alex had made. She joined Alex at the table where she had sheets of paper spread out in front of her. 

“I think this one is the best,” Alex said, pointing to one of the columns in her pros and cons list. 

“That's a private school, Alex. And- wow is that really how much it costs?” Maggie asked, looking at the large number on the paper. 

“Yeah, I know. But we can afford it! Between your pay raise when you made detective and what I'm making at the DEO it'll be fine!”

“I suppose… but how on earth are we going to get Jamie a spot in the most coveted private school in National City.”

“Yeah, about that. She already has one. I may know the vice principal there… she's an alien who helped us out on a case a while back. She owed me a favour so I called her his morning and she got Jamie a spot.” 

“You called someone before 8:00 on a Saturday morning and they still repayed your favour…? Geez Danvers that must've been one hell of a favour….”

“Plus, since she's an alien too, she can keep an eye on Jamie - discreetly of course! - and then both of us will feel better.” 

Maggie scanned the pros and cons lists to see what the school was like. 

“There's a dress code, Alex. You know how against dress codes I am.”

“There is... But! It's gender neutral, Maggie! She just has to wear something from the list of school clothes. It doesn't have to be the skirt or dress! She can wear whichever option she wants. Hell, the boys can wear the skirts if they want to! It's not strict, Maggie. Give it a chance.”

“Ok…. what about the distance from here? And after school care? And are the classes any good? And-”

“Woah Maggie. Slow down. It's all on the chart. Take a minute and read it, and then ask questions…”

“Fine…” Maggie glared at Alex over her cup of coffee. 

Maggie mumbled to herself as she read. 

“....no bus… close by…. after school… ooh that's nice!..... small class…. good neighbourhood….”

Alex smiled as she watched Maggie skim her list. 

“It sounds perfect Alex.”

“I know. That's why I said it's the best.”

“This list is impressive, Alex. Geez, there's what, like 10 pages here?”

“Yeah, I've been awake for a while….” Alex said, shaking her head. “It's silly, I'm sorry, I went a little overboard.”

“No, Alex. It's great. Really.”

Maggie reached across the table and took Alex's hand. 

“It wasn't too much?”

“No. It made my job easy, that's for sure. I mean, I do kind of wish we were sending her to a public school…. but-”

“Really Maggie? Public school?”

“What's wrong with public school Alex?”

“Everything is wrong with public school, Maggie! The class sizes, the standardized tests, the low quality of education!”

Alex stood from the table. 

“Alex! Don't walk away!”

Maggie stood too. 

“I went to public school, Alex. I turned out fine!”

“I did too Maggie! But we can afford the best, so why not? My parents couldn't, especially once Kara showed up and my dad disappeared. And your parents certainly didn't care enough to try!”

“Don't bring my parents into this, Alex!” Maggie screamed. 

“Why not, Maggie? It's true! Isn't the goal of a parent to do better than their own? We can do that, Maggie. We can give Jamie everything!”

“I know Alex! But private school isn't necessarily better! I don't want her to grow up in this rich kid lifestyle!”

“That's not going to happen Maggie! I just want to give her the best education possible!”

“So do I!”

Maggie and Alex were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, yelling at each other. They stopped and looked at each other. 

“Then what are we fighting about?” Maggie asked in a small voice. 

“I don't know, Maggie.” Alex got quiet. “I'm sorry. I'm exhausted. I've been working so late lately, and with Jamie still having trouble sleeping, I haven't been sleeping much.”

“I know, Alex.” Maggie walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. “I haven't been sleeping well either. I hate knowing that neither of my girls can sleep.”

Alex hugged Maggie tight into her body, and rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. 

“And we’re hardly ever home at the same time, and if we are one of us is asleep, and that's just gonna get worse with you going back to work on Monday, and I haven't seen you naked in more than three weeks, Maggie. _Three weeks._ Since Jamie, we've only had sex once, and that was with clothes on _and_ we almost got caught. I miss your body. I miss the way you make me feel.”

“Oh god, I miss you too, Alex. We've been so preoccupied with everything else going on that we forgot about us, and our marriage, and sex apparently, which is not something I would've thought we could do.” Maggie let out a small giggle. 

Alex laughed into Maggie's shoulder, and then pulled away. 

“So, are we ok?”

“Yeah, we’re ok, Alex. The school you picked will be fantastic. And if it's not, we find another one. Not a big deal.”

“I love you, Maggie.”

“And I love you.” Maggie left a quick kiss on Alex's lips. “Now how about you go get some sleep, and I'll take care of Jamie for the morning. And I'll call Kara and see if she can take Jamie tonight for a sleepover, and then we can have some alone time.”

“You are the best, Maggie. Come wake me up for lunch if I'm not awake yet?”

“You got it Danvers. Now get some rest.”

Alex headed to their room and Maggie went to heat up her coffee. As she stood in front of the microwave waiting, she felt small arms wrap around her legs. 

“Jamie!” She said with surprise. “I didn't know you were awake, sweetheart.”

“Mom? Why were you and Mama yelling?”

Maggie picked Jamie up and sat her on the counter. 

“I'm sorry baby, did that wake you up?”

Jamie nodded. 

“Sometimes, when two people love each other, they disagree on things. We just had a disagreement, but we fixed it baby, ok? There's nothing wrong anymore.”

“Ok…. it was kind of scary to wake up to screaming.”

Jamie looked at Maggie with sad eyes. Maggie wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry baby. We didn't mean to scare you. We would never do that on purpose, you know that?”

Jamie nodded. 

“And I promise we'll work on that, ok? Just like you work on keeping your room clean for us, and how you're learning to set the table? We’ll work on not yelling. We’ll keep our inside voices inside where they belong, and talk things out. I'm sorry we woke you up.”

“It's ok, Mom. I'm happy you and Mama are happy.”

“Me too, baby, me too. Now how about we make some blueberry pancakes and watch some Saturday morning cartoons?”

“Yes!”

“You can get all the ingredients out, and I'll help you make them. I just have to make a quick call to Aunt Kara first.”

“Ok, Mom!”

Maggie went to the bathroom to call Kara, keeping talk of her and Alex's sex life far away from her little ears. 

“Hey Kara!” Maggie said when Kara picked up the phone. 

“Maggie! What's up? Why are you calling so early on a Saturday?”

“Yeah, I know it's early. Sorry. Just, would you be able to take Jamie for a sleepover tonight? Alex and I are in desperate need of some alone time, and-”

“Say no more, Maggie. I do not need details of my sister's sex life. I really don't.”

“Thank you Kara. You have no idea how much we need this. Can you come get her around 6? We'll feed her dinner, but dessert can be up to you!”

“Sounds great. My first sleepover with my niece! This is so exciting!”

Maggie hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen. She found Jamie covered in flour. 

“Jamie! What happened?”

“I wanted to show you I could make them all by myself! But I'm not tall enough to reach the counter to mix the stuff and I knocked it off.”

Jamie looked like she was about to cry. 

“Hey, Jamie, it's ok baby. It's just flour. We can clean it up.”

“I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to make a mess.”

“It's fine sweetheart. How about we clean this up and eat something easier for breakfast while we watch cartoons. Then we can have pancakes for lunch and bring some to Mama in bed! We can have a pancake party in our bed. How does that sound?”

“Can we make chocolate chip pancakes instead? They're Mama’s favourite.”

“Of course we can, Jamie. She'll be so happy that her favourite girl thought to make her favourite food.”

“I'm not her favourite girl!”

“What? Of course you are!”

“No, Mom, you are!”

“I think it's a tie, and that we're both her favourite girls.”

“Fine. But she calls you pretty when you can't hear her. I hear it all the time.”

Maggie couldn't help but laugh a little, while trying to hold back a tear. Sure they'd been together a long time, but sometimes Maggie just couldn't believe this was her life. She had the girl of her dreams, and they were raising a perfect little girl together, and they were happy. A little deprived of sex…. but happy nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment with what you think! I'm trying to get better at responding to them... I make no promises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to Kara's for a sleepover. Alex and Maggie get some alone time. Jamie has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is waaaaay longer than I intended it to be.....
> 
> it's a hell of a lot of smut bookended by fluffy fluff
> 
> enjoy

6 o’clock rolled around and Kara flew in the window. Maggie, Alex, and Jamie had just finished up dinner and were cleaning up their dishes. 

“Aunt Kara!” Jamie exclaimed when she saw her. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Kara. 

“Hey, Jamie! Are you excited about our sleepover?” Kara asked.

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ve never gone to a sleepover before!”

“Never?!”

“Never, Aunt Kara!”

“Well then we are going to have a _ton_ of fun! We can build a blanket fort, and watch movies, and eat all kinds of junk food!”

“Thanks for doing this, Kara,” Alex said, walking over to join them in the living room. 

“No, problem, Alex. We’re going to have lots of fun, aren’t we Jamie?”

“It’s gonna be so fun, Mama!” Jamie said in agreement. 

“You’re not flying her to your place, are you Kara?” Alex asked with a worried look on her face.

“Of course not, Alex. We’re going to walk to the little ice cream shop by the park and then head over to my place.”

“Ice cream!” Jamie exclaimed. “Oooh, what kind should we get??”

“Well what’s your favourite kind, Jamie?” Kara asked. 

“I really like chocolate, but I also really like cotton candy, oh and I also had one with peanut butter once and that was really good!”

“If you don’t tell your moms maybe we can get a little bit of each!” Kara whispered to Jamie.

Jamie’s eyes got big with excitement. 

“I heard that Kara…” Alex said, raising her eyebrows and trying not to smile. 

Jamie started pulling Kara towards the door.

“Let’s go, let’s go! Come on, Aunt Kara!”

“Hold it, Jamie! You’re not going to leave without giving your Mama a hug now, are you?” Alex said, pretending to frown and crossing her arms.

“Oh, sorry Mama!” Jamie crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Alex.

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, babygirl.”

“Don’t forget about me!” Maggie called from the kitchen. She came rushing over to get a hug from her little girl.

“I love you too, Mom,” Jamie said, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck when she picked her up. 

Maggie kissed her on the forehead and put her down.

“Now go have fun with Aunt Kara! We’ll pick you up tomorrow!”

“Bye Mom! Bye Mama!” 

And with that Jamie pulled Kara out the front door.

Alex closed the door and turned to Maggie. 

“Looks like we’re finally alone…” She put her arms around Maggie’s waist. 

“Mmmm…” Maggie leaned into her touch. 

“We can finish cleaning up the kitchen later, babe. Come to bed with me.”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Maggie giggled and tossed the dish towel in her hand in the general direction of the kitchen before following Alex to their room. 

By the time Maggie reached their room and closed the door, Alex was lying on her side on the bed, leaning her head in one hand. Maggie crawled across the bed to join her, matching her position and pulled Alex’s face towards hers. 

“I’ve missed this, babe.” Maggie said, leaning in to kiss Alex.

“Me too, Maggie. Now shut up and kiss me, please!”

Maggie wasted no time and let her lips find Alex’s. They laid on the bed, lips moving, tongues tracing maps of each other’s mouths, legs tangled together, hands tracing faces, holding each other close. They were happy, and relaxed, and… tired. So tired. Eventually their lips slowed to a stop, still resting against each other’s, and they both fell into the sweet embrace of sleep. 

Alex woke first a few hours later. She opened her eyes and found Maggie still leaning against her face. 

Alex kissed Maggie’s nose and whispered, “Maggie, babe, wake up.”

“Hmm…” Maggie groaned.

Alex kissed her on the lips to try and wake her up.

“Alex….” Maggie groaned again.

“Did we seriously fall asleep mid make out?” Alex laughed.

“I think we did….”

“What time is it?” 

Maggie rolled over to find her phone. 

“It’s quarter to ten,” Maggie replied, rolling back into Alex’s arms.

“We do have the whole night alone… so how about we pick up where we left off?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Maggie replied.

Alex pushed Maggie onto her back and straddled her waist.

“What do you wanna start with, babe?” Alex asked.

“Just make love to me.” Maggie replied. “There’ll be time for the fun stuff later, I just need to feel your skin on mine now. Like right now.” 

Alex started to slowly strip Maggie of her clothes, kissing every inch of uncovered skin. When she finally pulled the last item of clothing down Maggie’s legs, she threw it on the floor, and she knelt back on her feet and scanned her eyes over the magnificent beauty lying before her. 

“You’d better hurry up and get naked, Danvers. Or I’m gonna have to come over there and do something about it myself.”

“You’re beautiful Maggie. I never get tired of this view. I can’t take a minute and appreciate it?”

“Believe me, Alex. I love the way you look at my body, but I need to see yours. Please babe, strip for me.”

“Your wish is my command…”

Alex stood at the foot of the bed and pulled her clothes off painstakingly slow, teasing Maggie the whole way. She danced, and swayed her hips, and raised her arms above her head so Maggie could see everything. When Alex was fully naked except for the unclasped bra she still held to her chest, it took everything Maggie had to not go over there and pull the straps down Alex’s shoulders herself. 

“Come on, Alex…. Please….”

“Getting impatient, are you?”

“Yes…. I need your body on mine. Get over here!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop teasing!”

Alex threw the bra to the floor and crawled onto the bed. She ran her hands up Maggie’s body as she went to meet Maggie’s lips. She rested her body against Maggie’s, relishing in the feeling of Maggie’s smooth skin against her own. 

“Oh my god I’ve missed this,” Maggie whispered against Alex’s lips. 

“I love you Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.”

“That’s not really my name…”

“I know, I know we didn’t change our names. But that’s what you are in my heart.”

“You are such a softie. Make love to me, Alex Danvers-Sawyer, make love to your wife.”

“My pleasure…. _wife_. God I will never get tired of calling you that.”

Alex adjusted so one of her thighs was resting against Maggie’s center. Maggie gasped at the contact. Alex continued to kiss Maggie, letting her hands explore her body. Maggie couldn’t stop herself from letting her hips rise to meet Alex’s leg, rubbing her center along Alex’s thigh, leaving a large wet patch as she found the friction she was looking for. 

“Alex…” Maggie gasped. “Please… I- I need- oh god I need your mouth on me.”

Alex shuffled herself down Maggie’s body and hovered over her center. She caught Maggie’s eyes with her own. 

“Like this?” She breathed over Maggie’s clit. 

“Yesssss…” Maggie hissed. 

Alex didn’t break eye contact with Maggie. Not through the sucking and licking and thrusting. Not once. 

Maggie loved the intimacy of watching Alex watch her. She struggled to keep the eye contact as she got closer to succumbing to the pleasure. 

It was the sight of Alex laying a gentle kiss on her clit while still looking deeply into Maggie’s eyes that sent her over the edge. Maggie strained to keep her eyes open. 

Alex held on to her and gently worked her through her orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible, pushing her straight into a second successive orgasm, before Maggie pushed her away.

“I can’t- I can’t take anymore, babe. Too- uh, too sensitive.” Her breathing was heavy as she struggled to get the words out.

Alex laid one final kiss on her clit, causing Maggie to twitch, before coming back to let Maggie taste herself on her lips. 

“You taste so fucking good, babe,” Alex said. 

“I want to make you feel as good as I feel right now. What do you want?”

“I want to sit on your face, and then I want you to fuck me our biggest strap-on.” 

Alex only turned a little red at the words coming out of her mouth. It was better than when they had first started dating and Alex had no idea what she doing and turned into a bumbling red mess at the slightest mention of sex, but she couldn’t help but still blush a little asking for what she wanted. 

“Get up here,” Maggie said pulling Alex up her body so her legs were spread over Maggie’s face. 

Alex held herself with her hands on the wall while Maggie started flicking her clit with her tongue. There was something about the delicate swirl of Maggie’s tongue that always drove Alex nuts. She let her head fall back and almost lost her balance. 

“Careful there, tiger,” Maggie said, hovering underneath Alex’s center.

“Sorry, that just feels so fucking good…. Please don’t stop…”

Maggie pushed her tongue flat against Alex’s clit, and Alex let her arms fall behind her to hold herself up. She had intended for her hands to land on either side of Maggie, but didn’t realize Maggie had her own legs spread. One hand landed where it was supposed to. The other hit Maggie right in the crotch and then slid to rest between her legs. 

Maggie inhaled sharply at the sudden shock of pain as Alex’s hand collided with her body.

“God, Danvers, watch where you’re going,” Maggie laughed.

“I thought you liked having my hand down here,” Alex teased.

“Oh I do, just with a little more…. grace? Delicacy? I don’t know, just not slamming into me like that.”

“And here I was thinking you liked it rough…”

“I’ll show you rough later, Alex… Now let me get back to fucking you… Try to keep your hands from whacking into any more of my body parts.”

With that comment Alex leaned so her wrist pushing against Maggie’s center. 

“Two can play this game, Alex,” Maggie said between switching from thrusting her tongue into Alex and sucking on her clit. 

Maggie started thrusting her own hips so she was grinding herself against Alex’s arm. 

Alex was close. So very close. But she never could come from just Maggie’s tongue. She always needed just a little more. She readjusted so all her weight was being supported by the arm Maggie wasn’t using, and slipped two fingers inside Maggie. 

Maggie simultaneously moaned and gasped as the sudden intrusion sent her flying over the edge. The uneven motions Maggie was still attempting to make on Alex’s clit as she came, paired with the feeling of Maggie’s walls clenching around her fingers, finally sent Alex over the edge, screaming Maggie’s name. 

Alex rolled off of Maggie and collapsed next to her. 

“Oh my god, Maggie. You are so fucking amazing.”

“I’m not done with you yet, Danvers…” 

Alex turned to look at Maggie and saw the pure look of desire on her face. Alex had seen that look many times before. That look always led to a fun night. 

“You get comfortable while I go get the strap on ready. Which one do you want?”

“I want the big green one, Maggie. I want to feel you fill me up. I want to come with you inside me.” 

Alex situated herself on some pillows and watched Maggie dig through the box they kept in the back of their closet. She watched as Maggie tightened the straps and slid the dildo through the hole in the front. Alex couldn’t help but let her hand wander down and feel her wetness quickly gathering and dripping onto the sheets. Even though she just came, the sight of Maggie crawling across the bed with a large green hard on had her ready to go again. 

Maggie leaned down to kiss Alex, letting the dildo rest between their stomachs. Alex grabbed it and led Maggie to her entrance. Maggie doubled check with a quick question in her eyes that Alex wanted this, and when she got a small nod, thrust forcefully into Alex, not giving her time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched out. 

Alex screamed, and Maggie thrust, and they held onto each other as best they could. 

“I told you… I’d show you… I like it…. rough….” Maggie punctuated each phrase with a hard thrust, and Alex came undone. 

“Maggie!” she screamed. 

Maggie slowed her thrusts as Alex came down from her high. 

“Oh my god, Maggie. You feel so fucking good. Don’t you dare stop.”

So Maggie didn’t. Not until hours later when they both flopped onto the bed, completely spent. Maggie undid the harness and chucked it over the side of the bed. 

“No kid tonight means we don’t have to clean that up until the morning,” Maggie commented.

“And we get to sleep naked.” Alex added.

“I’ve missed sleeping naked with you, babe.”

“I’ve missed doing many things naked with you, Maggie.”

“Maybe in the morning we can even shower together!” 

“Mmmm that sounds lovely. And then we can go pick up our girl. Because as lovely as tonight was, and as great as the morning will be too, I do miss her. A lot, actually.”

“Me too, Alex. We don’t have our little cuddlebug to climb in bed with us. And even though she kicks, I really love it when she falls asleep when she snuggles with us.”

“And it’s weird not singing her to sleep. It’s become such a comforting routine.”

“You could sing to me if you wanted,” Maggie laughed.

“It wouldn’t be quite the same, babe.”

Alex leaned in to kiss Maggie, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She had set her phone so it would only go off if Kara called, and Kara said she’d only call if it was an emergency.

“Kara! What’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry to wake you guys up, Alex,”

“We weren’t asleep, Kara-”

“Yeah, so sorry I’m interrupting… that-”

“No, Kara we weren’t-”

“Anyways, Jamie can’t sleep. She had a bad dream and she misses you guys, and I can’t calm her down. She said you sometimes sing, so I tried that, but she said it’s not the same as when her Mama does it, and she’s hyperventilating, and I think she's having a panic attack, and I don’t know what to do, Alex!”

“Can you put her on the phone?”

Alex heard Kara go over to Jamie and tell her Mama was on the phone. Jamie grabbed the phone from Kara’s hand.

“Mama?!” Jamie cried out, her voice cracking from tears. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Alex was heartbroken she couldn’t hold her baby and calm her down.

“Hey babygirl. It’s Mama. Aunt Kara said you can’t sleep. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I miss you and Mom! I had the same dream again, but this time the guy chasing me got you and Mom too and I woke up and you guys weren’t here and I’m scared and I can’t breathe.”

“It’s ok, babygirl. Mom and I are right here. Do you want to hear Mom’s voice too?”

“Yeah” Jamie sniffled.

Alex put her phone on speaker so Maggie could talk too. 

“Hi baby. Mom’s right here. Can you follow my breathing?” Maggie said. “Just breathe in and out with me.” 

Maggie had helped Alex through her fair share of panic attacks, and even though they weren't biologically related, Jamie was responding very similarly to how Alex does.

Maggie guided Jamie to take long, deep breaths, and within a few minutes Jamie’s breathing regulated. 

“You’re doing great, babygirl.” Alex said. “Do you want me to sing so you can fall back asleep?”

“Yeah, Mama.”

“Ok, I’ll sing a line and you sing it back to me, ok?”

“Ok.”

Kara and Maggie listened as they sang through the lullaby that had quickly become a standard nighttime routine. Both smiled as they watched and heard Jamie slowly falling asleep. 

Jamie’s voice had faded to a mumble as she barely got out the last words of the song and fell asleep.

Kara picked up the phone and went to the other room.

“She’s asleep. You guys are amazing.”

“Thank you for calling us, Kara.”

“I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t get her to calm down.”

“She hasn’t been sleeping through the night, but I didn’t think it would get worse if she wasn’t home. We’ll be over first thing in the morning to pick her up.”

“She loves you guys. A lot.”

“We know. We love her too.”

“I know.”

“Goodnight Kara. Thanks for taking care of our girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm loving your guys' suggestions! keep leaving them in the comments! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie decide it's time to talk about the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update!
> 
> I've been crazy busy moving back home and trying to unpack all of my stuff into my childhood bedroom... I'm also going away next week so updates will probably not be happening until after I'm back. Send me prompts and ideas though! I might get some writing done on the train or plane, so ideas will give me some inspiration to do that!

It was Sunday afternoon and the Danvers-Sawyer family were enjoying a lazy movie day in bed. Jamie was curled up in between Alex and Maggie on their giant king size bed. They had picked up their daughter from Kara's place early that morning, and after the rough night Jamie had, she was more than happy to spend her day cuddled in with her moms where she felt safe. 

When their movie ended, the third movie of the day, Alex turned off the tv and pulled Jamie into a close embrace. 

“I think it's time to talk about your nightmares, sweetie.” Alex said in a soothing voice. She ran her hand through Jamie's hair, brushing it out of her face. 

Jamie didn't respond, but instead leaned into Alex, resting her head against Alex's chest. 

Maggie scooted over to sit closer to her girls. She rested a hand on Jamie's knee. 

“I know it's hard to talk about, babygirl. With our line of work, Mama and I get nightmares too. But they only get better by talking about them.”

“I don't wanna.” Jamie said forcefully. She crossed her arms for dramatic effect, and pouted the Danvers pout she'd picked up so well. 

“You don't have to talk to us, Jamie. We can take you to someone at the DEO-”

“I don't wanna!” Jamie said again, louder this time. She squirmed off of the bed and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Alex moved to follow her, but Maggie caught her by the hand. 

“Let her have a minute, babe. Let her cool down. Maybe she'll come back.” Maggie said, hoping that was true, but knowing it probably wasn't. She knew how hard it is to talk about yourself, especially to a DEO therapist, who she's been seeing almost weekly for a while now. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Alex mumbled, sitting back down on the bed. She was anxious and worried that maybe Jamie was dealing with more than they thought. That this was Jamie's first big outburst, complete with slamming doors, and she didn't really know how to handle it. That Jamie might shut herself down like her moms do all too easily, and fight whatever she's feeling until she can't anymore. 

Not 10 minutes later Jamie appeared at their bedroom door. 

“I'm sorry…” Jamie whispered. She crawled back up on the bed and into Alex's welcoming arms. “I- um, I haven't been telling you the truth about my nightmares…”

Alex and Maggie didn't interrupt Jamie. They let her speak until she was finished. 

“They don't really happen every night, I mean sometimes they do! Like last night was really scary and you weren't there and I couldn't breathe! But I really just like, well, I like crawling into bed with you guys… I like cuddling and singing lullabies up here cause I feel safe, like you'll protect me against all the bad stuff, but in my own bed it all comes back and I get scared…”

Jamie didn't look up at her moms. She curled farther into Alex's grip and tugged at the ends of her sleeves. She was scared that her moms weren't going to want her anymore. That everything good that had been happening was going to go away. That her lying would be the cause for her to find a new home. 

Alex rested her head against the top of Jamie's. 

“Thank you for telling us the truth,” she said. 

“Are you mad at me?” Jamie asked quietly, glancing up at Alex. 

“Mad? No, babygirl! We aren't mad, right Mom?”

“Of course we’re not mad, Jamie! We're just proud of you for being brave and telling us.”

“So you still want me? Even though I lied?” Jamie asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Of course we do, Jamie! Nothing you could ever do would make us not want you. You're ours, baby girl. And Mom and I will be yours forever.”

Jamie nestled into Alex's arms, and Maggie wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

“You know that you're safe here, right Jamie? Mama and I won't let anything bad happen to you.”

“I know, Mom. I love you. I love you too Mama.”

“And we love you, babygirl.” 

The three sat in happy silence for a while. Eventually Jamie spoke up.

“Do I still have to talk about the nightmares…?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, babygirl. It’s important for you to heal and get better. Do you want to talk to someone at the DEO or to Mom and I?” Alex asked.

“You guys.” Jamie answered immediately. “I feel safe when I’m with you guys. The DEO is scary.”

“Ok. We can do that. Not today, but soon, ok?”

Jamie nodded.

“You know what would make us all feel a little better?” Maggie asked. 

Jamie looked at her with big eyes

“I think ice cream and a trip to the park would cheer us all up!” Maggie answered her own question when no one responded. 

“Mmmm ice cream… but can we stay here just a little longer?” Jamie asked. 

“Of course, babygirl. We can stay right here as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts on tumblr!! @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> Feedback is always lovely, so leave a comment! <3


End file.
